The Love in the Darkness
by crazycoconutchic
Summary: When the richest girl falls for the poorest boy and then his best friend tries to break them up. What will happen? Join us in the story about love and learning to trust the truth of others feelings.
1. Chapter One

The Love In The Darkness

Chapter 1, Meeting you for the first time

By Kitty Tasuki

Sing sweet, sweet dreams to me  
Whisper in my ear

Carry me away

Sweep me off my feet

Love me

Love me with all your soul

Give me your heart

And I'll never let go

Sing of how are lives will be

Sing of all the dreams we will never see

Love is like a crimson rose

With just one touch it falls apart

I dreamt of the day when we would meet

I fantasized greetings and meetings

Floating through the sky easily

Flying without wings

Who needs wings?

To guide them through love

Only someone who is not in love

Fly through a meadow

And skip around

Tell me of the day u saw me

And how you felt

What were all the pick-up lines?

You thought of using on me

Raine Whisperwind

Ever since she laid eyes on him, she was hooked. Accalia was a witch who had been brought up in the wizarding world. It was her first time ever going to Hogwarts. Hogwarts was the school where all the wizards and witches went to be schooled. Accalia was so happy when she received her letter. With her parents and older brother all going there she couldn't wait to attend. The day she boarded the train that would take her to the school, she would have never known that she was going to meet the man that would become very important to her……………..

" Accalia! Will you get your ass out of bed, already?" Addie pushed her best friend.

" Oh come on at least five more minutes!" She demanded

" No, we need to hit the Alley before the losers get there!"

" Fine, by that way."

Accalia finally rolls out of bed. Addie sitting next to her dresser throws a towel at her. Catching, she heads off to the bathroom, to wash up before leaving. Accalia and Addie have some shopping to do in Diagon Alley. As Accalia stares into her mirror, she mutters about seeing Ron that day. Love had been floating in the air around Accalia ever since she had left school for the summer. She was to say at least, was in love with one of her best guy friends, Ronald Weasly. She had been since the first day of Hogwarts, but never really mentioned anything. Finally giving up on hoping she would have any chance with him, he slowly started to act differently around her. Things were hopefully going to work out…

" Hiya Harry!" Addie said when Harry showed up at the Leaky Cauldron.

" Why, hello Addie and Accalia!"

" Ahh Ron, you decided to come too?!" Addie said jumping up.

" Well, umm, yeh, I guess." he mumbled.

" Good morning to you too, Ron." Accalia said with a grin.

" Accalia! Hiya!" He finally noticed and became extremely happy.

__

Loser, she mumbled under her breath. Only Harry caught it. Laughing, he took her hand and walked her outside. Addie and Ron followed behind.

__

" You should be thankful. I tried everything to get him to come and he didn't believe me when I said you were coming" Harry whispered in her ear.

" Yeah I know but he doesn't like me that way."

" Oh sure, don't you remember when we all met?"

"flashback"

"Hermione, what are we doing?" asked Accalia.

"We're going to help Neville find his toad." she replied.

"Why?"

"Because it will keep him from complaining."

" Ahh, good point."

They were going to everyone's compartment, asking about the toad. As Accalia was nearing the end of the train when she spotted a very handsome man. Accalia stood at the door to look at his features; Hermione noticed what was going on.

" What might you be doing?' she asked.

"Looking at the menu" Accalia answered.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.

Just then Ron looked up and smiled at them. Hermione opened the door to ask about the toad.

"Hermione, don't bug such handsome young men." Accalia said.

"I'm not bugging"

The other boy, who was Harry, said that she wasn't bugging.

"Have you two seen a toad?'

"No." Ron replied.

"See I told you, she was bugging."

Ron and Harry laughed, Hermione walked over sat across from Harry. Accalia took the hint to sit across from Ron when he noticed with his eyes.

"I'm Hermione Granger,"

"I'm Ron.

"And I'm Harry Potter.

Ron then turned his head to look at Accalia.

"And who are you?' Ron said with a smile.

"O wouldn't you like to know." Accalia said grinning.

'Of coarse I need to know every girls names."

"Ha ha, I'm Accalia."

"Accalia, hmm I like it.," said Harry

Accalia turned the color of a cherry. So did Ron for some odd reason.

"Well must be going" Hermione said.

"Hope to see you guys at school" Accalia said.

end of flashback

" How could I forget that moment?" Accalia asked Harry.

Harry laughed and then pushed her into the Quidditch store. Giggling because Addie had tripped on her way in, Accalia headed off to the book section of the store. Ron watched her head over there.

" Ron, why don't you just go over there? It's not like she's going to kill you. You guys are good friends." Mary hit him over the head.

Walking up to her, he begins to worry about if he looks good or if his shirt is cool. Looking up, Accalia grins and walks over to him.

" Ron, should I get this for Harry, for his birthday?" Holding up a broomstick gloss.

" Sure! I was thinking about getting him a book on care tips."

" Really? I just walked by a whole shelf on care tips."

Both heading over to read over them. Addie runs up to Harry.

"I think our plan is working."

The next day, Accalia sat at her desk just daydreaming about Ron. But that was nothing new to anyone. She has spent year after year thinking about him. Every year she had told herself that she was going to be with him but it never happened. She didn't know what was holding her back. Accalia had finally given up on thinking about him for the day and had just finished a letter to Addie about coming over the next day for lunch. Looking over at the clock ,she noticed that it was 1:14 in the morning. Knowing that she better be getting to bed, she put her books on her desk, jumped into bed, turning off her light and then finally rolled over to sleep. Thinking about Ron was all she could dream about and she knew she was lame for doing so.

Ron's Day/Night

" Harry, there is no way in hell, she's going to go out with me!"

" How do you know that?"

" Well I've seen the way she looks at you!"

" Oh please Ron, seriously how dunce can you get? She is so into you and I know………………."

" Wait, you know something?"

" Nope, forget I even said it. Lalalalala"

Ron throw a huge pillow at Harry's head. Rubbing the spot where he was hit it, Harry got up and walked over to his bag. Pulling out writing materials, shoved them into Ron's hands.

" Write her a letter, asking if she would like to get together."

" Ron, dear!" Mrs. Weasly said opening the door.

" Yes, mum?

" I need you to do me a favor. Can you stop by the restaurant and give Raine's mom this book?" She asked him, giving the book to Harry.

" Sure, why not."

Raine was one of their other friends and her parents owned the restaurant where the group always hung out. All of them started to work there over the summers.

" This is perfect, Ron. Just ask Accalia if she would like to join you while going over there.

" Actually, that sounds like a great idea." Ron replied, opening the bottle to the ink.

Putting the final touches to the letter. Ron seals it and tries it to an owls leg. Crawling into bed, he switched off the lights, and dreamt sweet dreams. Tomorrow was going to be an big day.

These roses blossom in deep colors before me

They let me live and be myself

Let my ears

Hear the silence between them

I hold the match up to the cigarette

Watch it burn it coolly

As I stand here watching the roses

They bloom in my favorite colors

The wind ripples by

Makes echoes out of my breath

It's shakes me cold

Since you've been gone

There's no where else for me to go

Nowhere

But here

Standing in front of my rose bush

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter Jk rowling does so don't sue me cause I'm poor.

Kitty: This is my first attempt at a story, so don't kill me! I'm so sorry the first paragraph sucks but I couldn't make the background history interesting. So please forgive me! I still love you.

Ron: Thanks to Addie for beta-ing and helping me with ideas. Please read her story " The Fires of Heaven" It's really good. Yum

Kitty" Well thanks for joining me. 0.0;


	2. Chapter Two

The Love in the Darkness

Chapter 2: The Arriving

Kitty Tasuki

My mind wanders

It only thinks of you

How you move

How you look at me

The very thought that you will never be mine

I used to have you in my arms

But somehow I screwed up

I lost control

You said goodbye

Now I stand behind a window

With my hand pressed up to your warm face

From behind a window

Your in the arms of another women

How in pains me so

You used to be my salvation

But now your gone

All I want is your happiness

Knowing this I will never be yours to share it.

It was a sunny day and two girls, Addie and Kitty were soaking up the sun singing to Kenny Chesney. They were sitting in lawn chairs in the back of Addie's house.

" Addie, do you think Ron is going to invite me over to his house this summer?" asked Kitty

" Of course he will, why wouldn't he?" replied Addie.

" Well because he hasn't talked to me about it."

" So, and this is something new, he's a guy, they don't write to girls they like."

" Ron doesn't like me."

" Oh yeh, that's not what I heard from Harry.

" Mr. Potter knows something?"

" Yes, Mr. Potter knows something, come to think of it so do I."

" Addie, tell me what you and Harry know."

" Well, Miss. Daniel, why should I tell you?"

" You should tell me before I do this."

Picking up Addie's lawn chair, Kitty tosses Addie into the pool.

"KITTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm going to kill you!"

" You can't kill me if you can't catch me, O wet one.

"Come back here.

" Not until you tell me what you know."

" Never!'

" Fine then I will tell everyone what you and Snape do at night."

" You wouldn't!"

" O I would."

At that moment, an owl swoops down over their heads and dropped some letters on the table. One of the letters just missed a glass of lemonade.

" Wonder who their for?" Addie questioned.

" Their for me and…….me." Kitty said looking at the letters. Their from my parents, probably to tell me to get my ass home, which I don't know why because they don't come home until 9:00."

" Hey this one's from you honey bunch Ron." Addie said grabbing the other letter.

"What's it say." Kitty asked.

"Well, I don't know yet, I can't see though paper."

" But I thought you could."

" Don't push it or I will drop the letter into the pool"

" O shut up and read the letter."

"Dear Kitty,

What is the big idea not writing me? I thought you completely forgot you had me as a friend. Dad go tickets- Ireland versus Bulgaria, Monday night. So you have to get over here as soon as possible. I'm stopping by your house tonight to help you get your stuff over here. Plus I got to stop by the restaurant to give something to Raine's mom. Don't worry I don't have a crush on her, it's some book her mom wants from us. Anyways, see you tonight.

Ron"

" He sounds excited to see you." Addie said placing the letter on the table.

" Yeah he does."

" Well I better let you go to get home and pack"

" Hey I'm going to need help getting packed, so you want to come over and help. You can come with us to the restaurant to get something to eat. I will pay for all of us."

" Ok lets go get ready"

They both entered the house and soon left for Kitty's .

Meanwhile at the Burrow. Ron was getting ready to pick Kitty up.

" Do you think I should wear the blue shirt to match my eyes or the green one to match hers?" Ron asked Percy.

" Suddenly you seem so interested in matching clothes, are we meeting someone special tonight." Percy questioned.

" As a matter of fact yes, I'm picking up Kitty for the world cup."

" Oh really, but why are you so worried of what you look like?

" Because, tomorrow night I'm going to tell her how I feel about her."

" Wow my little brother is growing up so quickly. But what happens if she doesn't feel the same way?

" Then I will kill myself right there with my wand."

" Right, how charming"

" Yes I know. Well I must be going, I don't want to be late picking her up. Last thing I want is for her to think I'm slow."

Ron had deciding on going with the blue shirt with khaki pants. As he dashed down the stairs, Percy was still up in Ron's room reading all the letters that were on his bedside table. At first he thought they were homework but when he glanced down he found out they were the letters that Kitty had wrote him. Thinking to himself, he thought it was a bad idea to have these laying around when the girl who wrote these is coming tonight and might think that Ron is stalking her. Percy stood up, grabbed the letters and placed them in the sock drawer of Ron's dresser. Pleased with himself, he went downstairs to grab some dinner before leaving for work.

Meanwhile arriving at Kitty's house.

Smash

" What was that?" Addie asked with a look of horror.

" I have no fucking clue." replied Kitty.

" Lets go look"

" What ware you crazy? If were going then I'm going with the swords that hang above the couch.

" Ok lets go"

The two girls made their way across the room. Kitty stood on the couch, reaching up to get the two swords that gleamed with gems in bedded within the handles. They made their way to the kitchen, which was covered in broken china. It was Kitty's brother's girlfriend that was on a verge of breaking all the china in the cabinets.

" What the fuck are you doing" Kitty asked.

" I'm breaking everything in this room!" she replied.

" Why?" Addie questioned.

" Because my boyfriend wont take me out on a date."

" Sounds like a personal problem to me, don't you think?" said Kitty.

A dish just missed Addie's left ear. Kitty was horrified with what was happening. So instead of letting it go, she took the sword and put it up to the back of the girl. Stopping very suddenly, she stood there shaking with horror.

" Get the hell out of my house and before you go fix everything and put it all back, then go pack and leave. I will be contacting my parents about this. Now go!" Kitty said outraged.

Kitty backed away and let the girlfriend clean up. The two girls went up the spiral staircase that led up to Kitty's room. They placed the swords on the floor near the door. Addie went straight to the desk, grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill, and began to write a letter to Kitty's parents. Kitty was in her closet grabbing her Hogwarts trunk and trying to heave it out of the closet and into her room, so she could begin packing.

" Need some help?"

" Yes Addie, thank you."

" No problem, that was quite a show you put on downstairs."

" Yeah well I was just doing my job, speaking of job I have to write my parents."

" Already did it."

" Your such a lifesaver Addie."

" I know."

Addie and Kitty begin to grab things around the room and place it into the trunk.

" I still have to get ready, you know?" Kitty said folding up her dress robes.

" Listen, you go get ready and I will finish packing for you."

" Ok, thanks.

Kitty left the room to get ready. She came back after 20 minutes wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans. She had her hair into two braids on the side and had the rest of the hair down.

" You look great"

" No da."

" I'm not disturbing anything, am I? a man's voice sounded.

" Ron!!!!!!!" Kitty yelled running into his arms.

" Kitty , I can't breath."

" O sorry."

" No problem. Hello Addie."

" Hello Ron."

" Seen any Snape lately?"

" That's none of you business."

" She has but she would never tell you. Ron, Addie is coming with us to the restaurant because I'm buying dinner." Kitty said.

" Ok well if we are going to grab dinner, we better go so we can drop your stuff off and then eat.

At that moment they heard a pair of male voices coming up the stairs.

" Oye, Anyone here?" Fred and George said.

" Hey you guys, what are you doing here?" Ron asked.

" Mum sent us to get Kitty's stuff because she had a feeling you were going to eat out.

" Well yeh, thank you so much." Addie said looking at the boys.

"We must be going, bye Fred and George." said Kitty kissing both of them on the cheek.

The twins left though the fireplace in Kitty's room with all her stuff. The other three left right after the twins. The were heading to Raines' parents restaurant in Diagon Alley. Hopefully they were going to get a nice table.

horizon has been defeated  
By the pirates of the new age  
Alien casinos  
Well maybe its just hard to say  
That things can go bad  
And make you want to run away  
But as we grow older  
The trouble just seems to stay

Future complications  
and the strings between the (?)  
but no prints can come fingers   
if machines become our hands  
and then our feet become the wheels  
and then the wheels become the cars  
and then the rigs begin to drill  
until the drilling goes too far

things can go bad  
and make you wanna run away  
but as we grow older  
the horizon begins to fade fade fade  
fade away

but thingamajigsaw puzzle  
anger don't you step close  
cause people are lonely and only  
and the malls with fancy shoes  
halleluiah zigzag nothing  
when misery is on the lose  
cause people are lonely and only  
and the malls with too many tools  
they can build all the junk that we sell

By Jack Johnson

__

Please send any comments, kudos, death threats, and cease and decease letters to the review thingy or to shadowdemonchicyahoo.com, but be sure to label it 'story' or something like that so I doesn't think it's a virus. Thanks much! Oh, Fred? The disclaimer?

Fred: The dis and the claimer!! J.K.R. is a Goddess,

P.S.

Kitty: Addie,---

George: Kitty's BETA and best friend.

Kitty: Yeh thanks for butting in. Addie has written her own novel thingy which is so much better then mine. Thanks for mentioning I have a lazy ass, which I don't I just don't have time to do anything anymore. Coughs Plus I did not steal her name, she gave me this name as an idea so it's all her fault. I also put her with snape-poo.

Snape: Grin

Harry, Geogre, and Fred, and Ron: O.O;;; EWWWWWW!!!!

Kitty: Hey I don't want to know what they do at night together.

Harry: Me either

Kitty: Now I'm sorry I kept the song lyric at the end, but I love that song more then life! Hope you don't mind. But I promise that's going to be the only one in the story unless it's supposed to be in there. Loves for all and have a good night.

Harry: The Disclaimer. Kitty owns nothing except the o/c. She doesn't own any of the songs either. So don't sue because she is broke because of school shopping.


	3. Chapter Three

The Love in the Darkness  
Chapter 3-The restaurant

By Kitty Tasuki

Sipping coffee from a cup

Watching you pass by the window

I stare at wonder what your name is

Your dark hidden eyes

Seem to draw me in

As you look in the window

When your finally out of eye shot

I wish I could get up and chase after you

But it's not worth it too waste time to

Go after someone you will probably never win

A few minutes later

I see you walk by the window again

You enter the café

And head straight for my table

You tell as me as you take a seat

That you couldn't help but wonder if the book

I was reading was H.P. Lovecraft

I shake my head in agreement

We already have something in common

Now what would I have done if he had never come back

I would have let my dream just pass me by

Without a second glance

They arrived at the restaurant at a quarter to 8:00. Addie was looking around trying to find the hostess, but she was no where in sight. Instead of being a patient person, she walked around the place dragging the other two behind her. They found a table that was hidden behind the staircase.  
  
"Addie you got such a great spot!" Accalia said.  
"Well thank you, if do say so myself." Addie answered with a grin.  
"Accalia, I need to give this book to Raine's mom." Ron said quickly.  
"Ok, hey I'll come too." Accalia said.  
  
The two got up from their seats and went to the back room to find Raine's mom. Meanwhile at the table, Addie sat alone trying to figure out what to eat, when a man with long black hair stepped into the restaurant. As he made his way across, he spotted a beautiful young girl, going straight it to her table.  
  
"Well what brings you here, my love?" He said.  
  
She looked up to see none other then Severus Snape, her eyes were with glee and her smile was ear to ear.  
"You're going to get us into trouble you know." She replied.  
"What do you mean, I suddenly can't express my feelings for you in public?"  
"No, you can't. What would happen if someone from the school over heard you? You would be fired and I would be expelled!"  
"Well fine, then I'll just walk over to this table that has curtains and sit all alone."  
"Sit alone, why would you do something like that?"  
"Well you just said to leave."  
"Forget about what I said and let's talk. I need some ice cream."  
"Can I share with you?"  
"Maybe."  
  
The two got up and left to a table with curtains. Snape closed them quickly. Anyways, back with Accalia and Ron. They had found Raine's mother and had given her the cookbook. Her mother told had them that Raine was here tonight, but she was with a 'handsome young man', so they decided to go look for her. They informed her that was her boyfriend Draco Malfoy. She looks very surprised that her own daughter had not told her anything about this young man.  
  
"Where do you think Raine would be?" Accalia asked Ron.  
"I have no clue, I'm not a mind reader. Yet, at least. Or maybe I am. Maybe there's just nothing to read." He replied back with a grin.  
" Your terrible, you know that?" Accalia said laughing.

" Oh know I'm terrible. I'm going have to tell Harry you said that!"

" Fine, tell Harry! Hahahaha"  
  
The two headed up the stairs and went to back to the storage room. Before they opened the door they could here voices. They turned to each other and begin to laugh, quietly opening the door. As they walked in and hid by the crates, they heard a voice that sounded like Draco Malfoy.  
  
"They won't find us here, will they?"  
"No, I don't think so. We're pretty well hidden."  
  
Ron and Accalia exchanged glances with each other. They begin to hear moans that indicated that the other two were beginning to make out. Ron leaned over the side to see what exactly was going on. A look of disgust spread across his face.  
  
"What are they doing out there?" Accalia asked when he came to sit beside her.  
"You don't even want to know, it's so gross!" Ron replied.  
"What! Their not groping each other, are they?"  
"Yeah that sounds about right."  
"Oh disgusting! Let's get out of here before they get really into it."  
"Right, I don't want to loss my dinner."  
"You haven't even had dinner."  
"So, if I see any more I might not even have dinner."  
  
The two sneaked out of the room as fast as they could. Back downstairs, they noticed Addie was missing from the table.  
  
"Where do you think she went?" Accalia wondered.  
" Probably with Snape. They just can't get enough of one another."  
"Yeah I know. They're always together."  
"Let's eat, I'm starving."  
  
2 hours later   
  
Addie was still at the restaurant with Snape, talking about how they would work their relationship around school hours. They promised to meet after dinner in Snape's chambers. At the Burrow, Fred and George were explaining to Accalia what their products did. She was very interested with the Ton- tongue-Taffies.  
  
"And what do these do?" She questioned both of them.  
"They explode in your mouth with a sensation of joy."  
"Right.."  
  
" You children need to get to bed. You have to clean tomorrow." Ron's mum said as she came into the living room.  
  
All the children groaned and headed to their rooms. Accalia had to stay in Ron's room because Ginny's room was a total mess. As she entered the room, Ron was changing; she was blushing to her hairline while watching him. Luckily, he had already changed his pants and he was now deciding what shirt with his pants. Accalia thought about mentioning to wear a black shirt, but thought better of it. At that moment, he looked up. Both begin to blush deeply. Ron quickly grabbed the black shirt and threw it on himself. Accalia had already changed in the bathroom. Ron walked passed her to head for the bathroom. She walked in and placed her bag in the closet. She was trying to decide where to sleep. Ron would probably let her sleep in his bed while he slept on the floor but she wouldn't mind sharing. He might be awkward around her, but she didn't care anymore. She had nothing to lose except sleep. She climbed into the bed and moved to the left side, leaving room for Ron. Accalia was just getting comfortable, when Ron walked in. He looked at her and wondered what was going on. He wondered why she was only on one side but he dared not to ask. Accalia then looked up and their eyes met.  
  
"Why are you standing there like a fool, get in here." She said  
  
Ron began to blush. He climbed into the bed and said goodnight. He wanted to lean over a kiss her on the cheek but he didn't know how she would react. All of sudden, Ron was leaning over her. He gave her a quick peck, and then went to his side of the bed. Blushing, Accalia was speechless. She turned off the light and went to sleep. Tomorrow would bring more surprises. She just knew it. Ron was thinking about his confession to her tomorrow night, when he will tell her everything. His only fear that she would turn him down. He had a feeling that she wouldn't do that. So, after he finally convinced himself that it would be all right, he leaned over and turned the radio on and went to sleep. The words of the song filled the room, creeping through the darkness.  
  
FOUNTAINS OF WAYNE  
  
"Stacy's Mom"  
  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
  
Stacy, can I come over after school? (After school)  
  
We can hang around by the pool (hang by the pool)  
  
Did your mom get back from her business trip? (Business trip)  
  
Is she there, or is she trying to give me the slip? (Give me the slip)  
  
You know, I'm not the little boy that I used to be  
  
I'm all grown up now, baby can't you see  
  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long  
  
Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
  
I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Stacy's mom  
  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
  
Stacy, do you remember when I mowed your lawn? (Mowed your lawn)  
  
Your mom came out with just a towel on (towel on) I could tell she liked me from the way she stared  
  
And the way she said, "You missed a spot over there"  
  
And I know that you think it's just a fantasy  
  
But since your dad walked out, your mom could use a guy like me  
  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
  
She's all I want, and I've waited so long  
  
Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
  
I know it might be wrong,  
  
but I'm in love with Stacy's mom

The Disclaimer: I own nothing. So don't sure. No money.

Fred: Yeh, Kitty's computer hates her so don't get all pissy about it.

George: Anyways, thank you to the people listed below that have reviewed which is not many because some people suck but that besides the point.

Kitty: You guys are the one's who suck.

Fred & George: Hey who's side are you with anyways?

Kitty: Harry's

Harry: O don't bring me into this.

Kitty: Why not it's so fun.

Harry: Oh forget it. I give up.

Kitty: Hah I win.

Harry ,Fred, George: Sigh Girls

People who have reviewed:

The one and only: Thanks so much for reading my story! Sparkles for you.

CrazyMangoChic: My best friend and BETA. Thanks I love you to bits. But not in that way. So sparkles for you.

Yes I have a weird thing about sparkles.

Addie: Yes the truth comes out.

Kitty: Addie? What are you doing here and hey. Oh nvm.


	4. Chapter Four

The love in the darkness.

Chapter 4 The Confession 

By Kitty Tasuki 

Cause sometimes you just feel tired.  
You feel weak and when you feel weak you feel like you wanna just give up.  
But you gotta search within you, you gotta find that inner strength  
and just pull that shit out of you and get that motivation to not give up  
and not be a quitter, no matter how bad you wanna just fall flat on your face and collapse. 

Till I collapse I'm spilling these raps long as you feel em  
Till the day that I drop you'll never say that I'm not killing them   
Cause when I am not then I am stop pinning them  
And I am not hip-hop and I'm just not Eminem.  
Subliminal thoughts when I'm stop sending them women are caught in webs spin and hauk venom   
Adrenaline shots of penicillin could not get the illing to stop. Amoxacilin is just not real  
enough.  
The criminal cop killing hip-hop filling minimal swap to cop millions of Pac listeners.  
Your coming with me, feel it or not you're gonna fear it like I showed you the spirit of god lives in us.  
You hear it a lot, lyrics the shock is it a miracle or am I just a product of pop fizzing up.  
For shizzle my whizzle this is the plot listen up you bizzles forgot slizzle does not give a  
fuck.   
Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.  
Till the smoke clears out and my high wear out   
I'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse.   
Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.  
Till the smoke clears out and my high wear out  
I'am rip this shit till my bone collapse.   
Music is like magic there's a certain feeling you get when your real  
and you spit and people are feeling your shit.  
This is your moment and every single minute you spend trying to hold onto it  
cause you may never get it again.   
So while you're in it try to get as much shit as you can  
and when your run is over just admit when its at its end.   
Cause I'm at the end of my wits with half this shit that gets in.   
I got a list here's the order of my list that it's in.   
It goes, Reggie, Jay-Z, Tupac and Biggie, Andre from Outcast, Jada, Kurupt,   
Nas and then me. But in this industry I'm the cause of a lot of envy,   
so when I'm not put on this list the shit does not offend me.  
That's why you see me walk around like nothing's bothering me.   
Even though half you people got a fucken problem with me.  
You hate it but you know respect you've got to give me  
The press's wet dream like Bobby and Whitney. Nate hit me. 

Soon as a verse starts I eat it at MC's heart  
what is he thinking? I'ma not to go against me, smart.  
And its absurd how people hang on every word.   
I'll probably never get the props I feel I ever deserve  
But I'll never be served my spot is forever reserved  
If I ever leave earth that would be the death of me first.  
Cause in my heart of hearts I know nothing could ever be worse.   
That's why I'm clever when I put together every verse  
My thoughts are sporadic, I act like I'm an addict  
I rap like I'm addicted to smack like I'm Kim Mathers.  
But I don't want to go forth and back in constant battles  
The fact is I would rather sit back and bump some rappers.  
So this is like a full blown attack I'm launching at them  
The track is on some battling raps who want some static   
Cause I don't really think that the fact that I'm Slim matters  
A plaque of platinum status is whack if I'm not the baddest.   
Until the roof  
The roof comes off  
Until my legs  
give out form underneath me   
I will not fall,   
I will stand tall,   
Feels like no one could beat me. (till I collapse- eminem)

It was a bright and early morning for Accalia and Ron. Accalia was already up and dresses before Ron was even close to becoming awake. Last night nothing happened except for the goodnight kiss. Accalia was wondering if she should wake Ron up but thought better of it when she heard Mrs. Weasly calling her for breakfast. Accalia hurried down the stairs because she desperately need a coffee fix.

" Did you have a good sleep, dear?" Mrs. Weasly asked when Accalia came into the kitchen.. 

" Yeh" Accalia replied reaching for the creamer.

Just then Ron entered the room. Avoiding eye contact with everyone, he sat down and begin to woof down the breakfast his mother was putting on his plate. 

" Good morning, ickle ronnickens" Fred said.

" Morning" Ron replied.

Accalia and Fred exchanged glances and begin to laugh. Neither of them could finish eating. Ron blushed a deep red and hurried up to his room. Fred then grab Accalia's arm and dragged her up to his room. Closing the door behind them, he looked at Accalia with joy.

" You don't know do you?" he asked.

" What are you talking about?

" ahh ha, wonder when he's going to tell you."

" I'm so confused."

"Well that's normal for you."

Accalia then grabbed the pillow beside her and tossed at Fred's head. He looked up and left the room. Still very confused, Accalia got up and left to go to the lake that was behind the bunch of trees. Lying on her back, she looked up into the clouds. The sun was at the warmest point, the breeze was blowing just a little and Accalia begin to fall into a light sleep. Not waking until the evening.

"Why Don't You & I" by Santana  
**(feat. Alex band)**  
  
Like walking round with little wings on my shoes  
My stomach's filled with the butterflies... ooo and it's alright  
Bouncing round from cloud to cloud  
I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down  
If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied  
ooo  
Every time I try to talk to you  
I get tongue-tied  
Turns out that everything I say to you  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right  
So I'll say 'why don't you and I get together and take on the world  
and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again'  
So I say 'why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon  
and straight on to heaven  
Cause without you they're never going to let me in'  
When's this fever going to break?  
I think I've handled more than any man can take  
I'm like a love-sick puppy chasing you around  
ooo and it's alright  
Bouncing round from cloud to cloud  
I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down  
If said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied  
And slowly I begin to realize this is never gonna end  
Right about the same you walk by  
And I say 'Oh here we go again, oh'

Waking up to the smell of good food. Accalia ran to the backyard of the house. There was all these good foods. The table was decorated with different types of flowers. Place cards were placed in front of the vases and candles. Looking around she noticed that Ron was at the other side of her. Looking around for someone to ask what was going on, Mrs. Weasly was coming towards here carrying a basket of silverware. 

" O there you are. Ron was just looking for you."

" What is all this?"

" It's Ginny's birthday party."

" O I totally forgot about it. I should go change."

Running up into the house. She ran into about everyone except Ron. Changing into a black skirt with a blue kimono top. Her hair was in a high ponytail, with curls on the side of her face. Just as she was putting her high heels when Ron walked in. He had a suit that fit him perfectly. 

" You look wonderful." he said.

" Thank you."

" Umm, mum told me to come get you."

Taking her arm, he led her out of the room and down into the backyard. As they got to the table, Ron pulled out Accalia's chair for her. As soon as Ron sat down, everyone begin to eat. Ron kept looking up at Accalia and when she met his eyes, he looked down at his plate. Dinner was great. They finished up with a pistachio ice cream sundae. Mrs. Weasly was clearing the table off when Ron asked Accalia to take a walk with him. Agreeing she got up, grabbed his arm and they both walked to the trees. Approaching a bench, Ron begin to act strange. 

" Accalia, I I I havvve to to tell you something." 

" Does this have something to do with why you have been acting strangely?"

" Yes I guess so."

He looked up into her eyes and leaned forward. Accalia was not expecting what was going to happen. He put a hand up to her face and leaned into kiss her. A warm feeling flooded her body. Pulling away, Ron took her hand.

" I love you."

" What?"

" I've loved you for like forever and I don't want you to lose you. I know it sounds corny but I'm not a good romantic.

" Ron, I love you too."

" Huh?"

" I've also loved you forever."

Leaning in, she kissed Ron. Blushing to his hairline. He got up and took her around the waist. Dipping her into a very deep kiss. 

" Wow I didn't know Weaslys could kiss like that."

Laughing, he grabbed her hand and they walked off to the house. The moon was full and they swear that it was smiling. 

When the world was in upside down  
I could take all the time I had  
But I'm not gonna wait  
When a moment can vanish so fast  
Cause every kiss is a kiss you can never get back

Lift me up in your arms  
If you told me that's where heaven is  
(Well, you'd be right)  
I've been waiting forever for this  
This is the night

When the answer to all my dreams  
Is as close as a touch away  
Why am I here holding back what I'm trying to say

Lift me up in your arms  
If you told me that is where heaven is  
(Well, you'd be right)  
Hold me close to your heart  
I will go with you to the end of the Earth  
(And we'll fly)  
I've been waiting forever for this  
This is the night

This is the night where we capture forever  
And all out tomorrows begin  
After tonight we will never be lonely again

Lift me up in your arms  
If you told me that is where heaven is  
(Well, you'd be right)  
Hold me close to your heart  
I would go with you to the end of the Earth  
(And we'll fly)  
I've been waiting forever for this  
This is the night

( this is the night) By clay aiken

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing except the o/c. Jk rowling owns Harry potter and the artists own the songs.

Harry: You need to add me into the story.

Kitty: You coming in the next chapter.

Harry: Ohh

Hermione: Hey I wanted to be with Ron.

Kitty: Well o well miss smarty pants.

Hermione: Shut up

Kitty: Why should I? I least I can get a man.

Hermione throws her self at Kitty. Kitty smacking her and trying to get her off. Harry comes in and breaks them up. Hermione stood up with blood dripping from her nose and Kitty has a hand print across her face. Harry grasping for air because Hermione had kicked him in the stomach. 

~~~~#%#$^#%&$^*~#$^%#^~@^!~@^~@^@^~@$&~$&*%^*^(*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kitty: This might be the last chapter for awhile because schools starts soon and I will be studying my brains out. Raine and Addie are laughing their heads off. Shut up you too, throwing a pen at both of them. Anyways, the only time I will have to write is on weekends so don't worry. You readers have to put reviews up quick. Well bye bye. 


	5. Chapter Five

The Love in the Darkness

Chapter 5 Tournaments and moments

By Kitty Tasuki

  
  
Playing the odds is what I do best   
No one ever takes a rest

Holding a ball in one hand

And candy in the other

Only I know what to do

So if you care to join me

Take you best shot

And take the chance

You might win 

Or you might lose

But that's what you get

When you take a chance with luck

So don't complain if you never get you way

For no one is ever listing 

For playing the odds is what I do best

Only one can play my game

And win the chance of a lifetime  
  
Arriving back at Hogwarts was such a relief. Seeing the people and walking the endless hallways, sounded like a great plan this year. Everything was still the same. The library still filled with dusty aged old books. The walls still adorned the interesting moving pictures. The great hall still stunning as always. The great hall slowly started to fill up with students arriving back from their summer vacation. Each sitting at their house tables. Among these students were the troublemakers as we all know as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Accalia. Each seated around the table. Their topic of choice for the night was still the Quidditch World Cup. Hermione interrupted the boy's conversation…… 

" I wonder what we're going to do in potions." 

" Oh we are not starting on anything relating to school, already." Harry mentioned.

" Yeh, I totally agree." Ron motioned.

" They have a point, Hermione. We only just arrived." Accalia noted.

" Humph." Hermione said as she flopped down on her chair.

Getting back to the cup, Dumbledore then stood up and started to address the mass of students. He begins to talk about the necessary rules and the normal stuff that's said at the beginning of the year. He then mentioned that there was going to be no more Quidditch for the year. Everyone gasp and started to yell on how ridiculous it was to not have Quidditch this year. Dumbledore motioned for them not to worry for something better was going to happen this year.

The Triwizard Tournament 

He briefly explained the basics and what not. He then told them to enjoy a goodnights sleep and shooed them out of the Great Hall.

~~After hearing about the tournament and the rules and what not.~~

" Oh I'm so going to try to get in once Fred and George find a way to become older." Ron said to everyone.

" Yeh I bet you will." Harry said smirking

"I can't believe you have to be 17 or older to enter" Accalia said.

" Yes, but it's for everyone's safety." Hermione reminded them.

Harry and Hermione were walking in front of the group discussing the rules. Ron and Accalia were walking behind them, hand in hand, listening to the two argue. 

Approaching the picture, Fred stands and holds the door for them. All stepping in, they grabbed chairs around the fire. 

" Geez, I can't believe we're in school already." Accalia remarked.

" I know. I wish summer vacation was longer." Harry commented.

" You know we should be getting to bed soon." Hermione noted.

" Oh Hermione, does it really matter what time we go to bed?" Ron noted.

" Well yes it does because if you don't get a proper nights sleep you don't wake up in the morning on time. Unlike some people I know." 

" Well I, hey I'm not a morning person ok?" 

"I think we've all figured that out be now, Ron." Harry said.

Standing up, they all headed to their bedrooms. 

Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Accalia awoke to the sound of someone opening the curtains around her bed. She didn't open her eyes because she had a feeling it was Ron. Rolling over, she heard a girl laugh. It was Hermione.

" Haha your so stupid." she said

" And why is that?" Accalia getting off her bed and heading for the dresser.

" Because you thought I was Ron."

" So, one could hope." 

" Oh Shut up!"

Accalia laughs and finishes buttoning her robes. Grabbing her bags she heads down the stairs and off to breakfast.

~~~~~~~~~~ Ron's Awakening~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Throwing his robes on, Ron looks over to Harry and laughs. Harry is having some difficult finding his tie.

" Need some help there, chap?" Ron asked.

" Well yes, I seem to have lost my tie." Harry said looking under his pillow.

" You know, I think Accalia said something about it getting mixed up with her laundry and she just left it in her trunk. So you might want to ask her when we're at breakfast."

" Ok ,thanks man"

Holding the door open for Harry. They both head down to the Great Hall.

~~~~~~~ Great Hall~~~~~~~~~

Addie is eating breakfast with Accalia today because Raine is nowhere to be found. Turning to look for Harry and Ron, she sees them enter the great hall. Addie stands up and waves her arms towards them. Laughing, Ron grabs a seat across from Accalia and Harry sits on her right.

" Geez, what took you guys so long?" she asked

" Sorry, Harry couldn't find his tie."

" Speaking of ties…." Harry glances over to Accalia.

" Ah yes, here it is." reaching into her bag.

" Thanks"

Harry having some trouble getting the tie to tie (lol) looks over to Accalia for help. Grabbing the tie, she fixes it for him. Professor Mcgonagall reaches over their heads and places everyone's class lists near the juice. As she is walking away, she looks over to Addie and nods her head.

" What was that all about?" Accalia looked at her.

" Umm, I have no freaking clue, maybe she heard something about Snape and I." 

" What I still don't get is how you and him got together." Harry asked.

" They got together because they couldn't get anything from people their own ages. So therefore, they decided to do each other." Ron remarked.

" Ronald Weasly, don't be surprised when you don't wake up tomorrow morning." 

At that moment, Snape walked by ever so slowly. He leaned over Addie and whispered in her ear. 

" Don't forget the meeting tonight and remember don't pay attention in class. I need an excuse to give you detention." he said.

Accalia hearing every word of that, cringed and then slightly got up from the table. Motioning to Ron and Harry to follow, Addie didn't even noticed them leaving. Accalia walked quickly to find a huge suit of armor. Sitting at the base, Harry and Ron sit on either side of her.

" What did he say to her?" 

Accalia then fills them in. After finishing, they both started to shiver. Laughing to herself, Accalia gets up and then heads to class.

~~~~~~~~~~ Ron and Harry's conversation during class. ~~~~~~

" So Harry, do you have a crush on someone?" Ron asked him.

" Well, ummm, yes."

" What? Really? Who?"

" I can't tell you."

" Oh chap, you can tell me anything"

" No, I can't"

" Fine be that way."

~~~~~~~~~~ Harry's Pov~~~~~~~~~~~

God, he would kill me if he found out I have a crush on his girlfriend. I didn't mean to start but after what she did during the years. She has helped everyone out so much. I was thinking about telling him early but I knew he was going to ask her and God. This is driving me crazy. I have to stop thinking about her. Agggggggggggg!

~~~~~~~~~~`Potions- last class of the day~~~~~~~~

" Ms. Mitsuki, you have detention for talking out of turn." Snape said staring at Addie.

" But sir."

"No buts about it, Ms. Mitsuki. You will stay after classes to arrange your detention."

Accalia looked over to Addie and gave her a thumbs up. Harry laughing, pushes a note towards Accalia. Ron looks up from the potion and turns to her. Stuffing the note in her pocket quickly, turns to look at Ron.

****

" Yes "

" Did I tell you how lovely you are looking today?"

" Yeah, plenty of times." Accalia said, giggling.

" Well I'm just making sure because I don't want you to go unnoticed."

" Oh Ron, will you shut up and quit kissing up so you will get something" Hermione said.

Laughing, Accalia gives Hermione a high five. Heading over to the sink to clean up her cauldron, Accalia reaches into her pocket. Turning her back so no one could come over and read the note, she begins to read it. 

Brrring brrrring 

Accalia not noticing the bell, keeps on reading the note. Everyone was gone, even Ron. The only people that were there was Addie and Harry. Addie was leaning over Snape's desk discussing detention. Harry was sitting on his desk looking over at Accalia.

This is the note

Dear Accalia,

I need to talk to you alone. It had something to do with you and me. Ummmmm well since tonight is Friday meet me in the common room at 1:30 tonight. 

Harry

Flipping around, she saw that Harry was still in the room. Accalia had a pretty good idea what he needed to talk about. She grabbed her bag, stuffed the note in her robes, and walked quickly pasted Harry. Looking concerned, Harry followed her. When he headed around a corner, she was gone. Still looking around, he headed to the tower.

Accalia was on her way to the library. Hoping that Hermione was there to give her advice on this chaos.

So much can happen in one day

Moods can change ever so suddenly

My mind isn't functioning properly

So many different images span across my eyes

You're the only one that keeps my attention

The way your body moves

The sound of your voice

Everything about you is perfect

Maybe it's just me thinking that

But like anyone is noticing

I want to think about something else

But it all keeps coming back to you

These emotions are starting to hurt

My heart it starting to collapse

And my brain is shriveling up

I want to say I love you

But it would never work

For you're with another

And will never be mine

  
" Gees where the hell is Hermione?" Accalia mumbled herself.

Peering over the rows of books, she spotted Hermione hovering over a book. As she neared her, Accalia heard her clicking her heels together.

" Hiya!"

" Oh god, Accalia. You scared me"

Grabbing a seat, Accalia looked at Hermione with concern. Hermione noticing that something was up. 

" Accalia, what's wrong? Ron didn't do anything, did he?

" No, it's not Ron. Its someone else."

" Someone else?"

" Harry."

" Wait, what do you mean? Is Harry hurt, in trouble, dead?"

" Let me explain…."

Accalia filled Hermione in about the letter and how she was going to talk to him tonight about it. She also asked for advice on what to do.

Hermione listened and didn't move at all. They spent at least a couple of hours in the library. Accalia was taking forever getting back to the tower, Harry was starting to wonder if she wasn't planning on coming back………

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In the tower~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was starting to wonder where Accalia was. Pacing the room, Ron walked in on him. Ron noticing that Harry was in deep thought, slowly backed out of the room. Heading down the stairs, Ron was also starting to wonder where Accalia was. Plus Harry was pacing in his room. Did something happen or was he losing his mind. So heading out of the tower, he figured she was probably in the library. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Accalia was walking out of the library when Ron ran into her. 

" Hey you dolt. Watch where your going….." Accalia said.

" Sorry I can't help it. It's so beautiful." starts to walk towards Accalia.

Accalia starts to laugh, as Ron walks towards her like a zombie. Ron then runs up to her, picks her up and carries her to the stairs. Accalia shocked he could pick her up, giggled, and start to tell him giddy up horsy. Laughing and starting to lose their balance, Ron puts Accalia down. 

" I have a question for you." Ron asked.

" Ok, shoot."

" Do you happen to know why Harry is pacing his room?"

" Nope, why would I? I've been in the library with Hermione."

" You've been in the library since class ended?"

" Yep."

Ron then starting taping on Accalia's head, screaming random nonsense about where the real Accalia had gone. Pushing him off of her head, she opened the door and walked in. Ron laughing hysterically, followed her. 

Accalia headed straight to her room. It was at least 6:00 at night and she needed to think some things over. 

Lying on her bed, with the curtains closed, she started to ponder things. Harry liked her but she is dating Ron. If Ron finds out about this, it could end things between them and Harry and Ron. But its crazy, but she always had a feeling deep down inside her always liked Harry. Come on he's famous, hot, smart, and he breaks rules. What more can you want. But yet again Ron was funny, nice, cute, and he makes a bad day go away. Maybe she should let this blow over for a while. 

Yeh let this blow over……….

Accalia rolled over and went to sleep. Peacefully, she kept muttering, 

" Yeh let this blow over."

Time comes in the darkest forms

Hiding behind the everyday clock

Hidden lies and fairy tales

Hearts break and blood pools 

Making every day seem like forever

Days drown out the typical activity

The hands on a clock stretch outwards

Counting the time wasting away

Every time the clock ticks

We slowly die

From the moment we are born

We slowly start to fade from this world

It may take years 

Maybe days

But there is always time involved

Time hides in the darkest forms

Ticking on by

Disclaimer: I only own the o/c. and the poems. J.K.Rowling and the artists own everything else.

Ron: Sorry this took so long to appear, Kitty's having writers block.

Kitty: Yeh it's true.

Hermione: You could be writing at your lunchtime, you know. Instead of staring at guys.

Kitty: Hermione, how quickly do you want to die?

Hermione: Meanie

Harry: Oh well Kitty we still love ya. *hugs Kitty* Even though you don't write at lunch

Ron: *glares at Harry* Hey I wanna join in.

Kitty: Oh crap 0.0: *grins*

Kitty: Please read and review. The next chapie is going to be crazy. I think you get the point with the ending of this chapie. Ron wouldn't be too happy with Accalia. Or will he? Sorry Guys!

Accalia and Ron: *glares at Kitty* we will never talk to you again.

Kitty: Yes! Finally I get to stop writing! *runs away from them*

Everyone: Noooooooo you can't leave us. Never!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
